Ready
by Indi.S-chan
Summary: Naruto, seorang member boyband The Hokage. Bersama kekasihnya, Hinata. Berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran fans Naruto. Hingga akhirnya menyewa dan menaiki helikopter yang dikendarai Tobi dan Hidan. 'Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Days SY'. RnR?


Halo semua!

Pertama-tama indi ucapkan maaf karena ada beberapa fanfict yang belum indi lanjutkan. Tapi, pasti akan berlanjut… Karena, indi berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengecewakan readers dan reviewers.

Dan…

Saat ini indi kembali dengan membawa sebuah fanfict oneshot! ^^

'Special for HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Days SY.'

Soal judul, mungkin lebih menunjukkan kesiapan Hinata dan Naruto yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri-?-. Penasaran? Mulailah membaca.

Semoga readers dan reviewers menikmati fict ini.

Eh, tapi sebelum itu indi ingatkan dulu:

_**Don't like? Don't read! **_

**ooOOOoo**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning: AU, ****agak sedikit kurang dalam fluffy**_**,**_** kemunculan beberapa tokoh yang tak terduga, dll.**

_**Selamat membaca...**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Ready?**

_**...**_

Senyumnya mengembang saat itu juga. Wajahnya yang sumringah menambah aura keceriaan dalam dirinya. Tak ada kesedihan yang tergambar, yang ada hanyalah kebahagiaan yang kentara sekali terlihat. Mulutnya agak bergetar menatap perempuan yang sekarang melangkah mendekatinya. Sang pria yang memang sedang dimabuk asmara segera berlutut di hadapannya.

Wanita itu kebingungan, mungkin terlalu kaget melihat pria tampan yang muncul di depannya. Segera tangan pria itu merogoh sakunya sendiri, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna emas. Membukanya, dan kemudian menunjukkan sepasang cincin emas bercampur perak yang sangat indah. Terukir nama mereka di masing-masing cincin itu, sangat cantik untuk dilihat. Lalu sebuah kalimat terlontar dari mulut tipisnya.

"Maukah kau bertunangan denganku?"

Seandainya saat itu sedang terjadi syuting film, mungkin akan ada iringan lagu romantis sebagai _backsound_-nya. Lengkap dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga yang indah.

Sang wanitapun mulai menunjukkan rona merah dipipinya, terlalu malu mengalami hal ini di depan banyak orang. Ada yang berdecak kagum, kaget, ikut bahagia, ataupun mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sangat jelas menunjukkan kebencian.

Ayolah, ini memang bukan kejadian yang terlalu mengejutkan bila memang sudah diketahui beberapa orang. Tapi siapa peduli jika memang itu terjadi begitu cepat dan begitu memalukan. Sebab setelah itu, drama romantis tersebut dihancurkan oleh seorang wanita–ralat–banyak wanita yang berteriak-teriak.

Meminta atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh Naruto–nama pria itu–untuk segera turun dari panggung. Karena panggung itu sebentar lagi akan digunakan oleh boyband The Hokage untuk bernyanyi. Parahnya lagi, mereka melakukan itu di depan fans-fans fanatiknya. Dan Naruto termasuk salah satu anggotanya.

Ya Tuhan, apa ada masalah yang lebih buruk lagi, selain membuat para fans–yang sangat fanatik–emosi?

Naruto yang emosi?

Oh tidak, itu sama sekali tidak buruk dibandingkan harus melawan beratus-ratus fansnya yang saat itu sedang kalut. Mereka dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan penuh, naik ke atas panggung. Mencoba menggapai atau meraih tubuh Naruto untuk diberi pelajaran dan Hinata yang berniat dihancurkan–dalam berbagai arti.

Naruto hanya menyeringai licik, sedangkan Hinata? Dia sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Lelaki berambut jabrik kuning tersebut menutup kotak emas itu dan menyimpannya kembali. Lalu segera menarik tangan Hinata, membawanya lari untuk masuk ke dalam lift yang terletak di belakang panggung. Setelah sampai, Ia segera memencet tombol menuju lantai paling atas. Beberapa fans yang hampir menyentuh mereka, mencoba memukul-mukul pintu lift yang telah menutup.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam lift yang mulai naik. Mencoba mengatur napas yang memburu.

"Na-Naruto, ke-kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Hinata bertanya, memecah keheningan. Tubuhnya agak gemetar.

Setelah gerombolan wanita yang jumlahnya sekitar ratusan mengejarnya, hal itu sangat manusiawi 'kan?

"Yah... Itu karena..." Wajah Naruto mulai mendekati wajah cantik Hinata. Gadis itu kaget, lengkap dengan rona merah di pipinya yang kembali terlihat.

'Manis sekali!'Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku ingin semua orang tahu, termasuk fans-ku sendiri. Dan tentu saja karena acara debut kami disiarkan ke seluruh penjuru dunia... Kita tak akan bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kita lagi." Lanjut Naruto dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Ta-tapi Naruto.." Hinata mencoba memprotes. Sungguh malang nasibnya, ucapannya terlanjur terputus, karena... Oh karena... Naruto menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menutup mulut Hinata. Mulut laki-laki berkulit tan itu semakin mendekati wajah Hinata.

Orang yang didekati tentu saja sudah malu dan ingin pingsan sekarang. Walau dengan segenap kekuatannya berusaha untuk sadar.

"Hinata, masalah ini tak usah kau pikirkan dulu. Lagipula semua sudah terjadi 'kan? Sekarang lebih baik kita fokus untuk... Kabur." Naruto berkata pelan tepat di samping kanan telinga Hinata. Cengirannya kemudian terlihat setelah menajuhkan wajahnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kepalanya menunduk karena sudah terlanjur malu. Naruto gemas dibuatnya, jemari lelaki itu kemudian menyentuh dagunya. Menaikkannya agar mereka bisa dengan jelas saling bertatapan. Wajah Hinata tentu kembali terlihat, rona merahnya ternyata telah menyebar sekarang. Sebab kulit wajah Hinata hampir menyerupai warna kepiting rebus.

Naruto semakin ingin menggodanya. Dengan cepat ia menyentuh punggung Hinata dan mendorongnya, membuat sang gadis jatuh dalam pelukan hangat dirinya. Aroma lavender sekarang bercampur dengan harum buah jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Hinatapun pelan-pelan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. Tangan kanan Naruto juga beranjak dari tempatnya, dan perlahan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat romantis.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, pintu lift memilih untuk terbuka. Menampakkan sekumpulan orang yang berada di atap gedung tersebut sembari menunggu mereka, dilatarbelakangi dua helikopter yang sudah tersedia.

Orang-orang itu dengan jelas melihat adegan mesra tersebut. Cengiran-cengiran lebar dan senyum tipispun mulai terlihat di masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Ehem..." serentak suara batuk tak alami mulai terdengar. Membuat dua orang beda _gender_ itu seketika menjauh, gelagapan dan malu.

Sekarang mereka baru sadar, dan berbalik menatap semua orang yang berdiri memandangi mereka.

Mulai dari Sasuke yang bewajah datar namun tersenyum tipis, Shikamaru yang menguap, Kiba yang memeluk-?- Akamaru, Shino yang senyumnya tertutup dengan rapi-?-, Lee yang menunjukkan senyum-cemerlang-gigi-putihnya, Ino dan Sakura yang menyeringai, Tenten serta Temari yang nyengir, Neji yang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya, Chouji yang memakan kripik kentang dengan lahap, Gaara dan Kankurou yang hanya diam namun tersenyum tipis, dan Sai yang masih suka memamerkan senyum palsunya.

"Huh, kalian itu. Tak perlu 'kan mengganggu aktifitas kami!" ucap Naruto jengkel, walau senang.

"Heh, kau kira kami mau berdiam diri membiarkan kalian bermesraan? Sementara kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi? Oh, tentu saja tidak!" Sakura berkata, lebih jengkel.

"Dobe, kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada kami karena harus menyiapkan ini." ujar Sasuke ketus sambil menunjuk helikopter di belakangnya.

"Ya. Kau juga harusnya memberi kami makanan!" sahut Chouji.

"Kau tiba-tiba sekali menghubungi kami, aku sampai harus membatalkan kencanku dengan Sai!" kata Ino dengan nada sebal, sembari menggandeng tangan Sai. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, dengan senyum palsu namun tatapan sinisnya tertuju pada Naruto.

"Gara-gara kau, kami jadi harus buru-buru terbang membawa helikopter ini dari Suna menuju ke sini. Dasar!" kali ini giliran Temari yang berkata. Diiringi sahutan setuju dari Kankurou, dan anggukan Gaara.

"Kalian juga tak sebaiknya bermesraan di saat begini." Neji masih diikuti aura hitam dan sikap kesal yang kentara.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau memberitahuku lebih cepat. Aku jadi harus membatalkan latihanku dengan Guy-sensei." Lee jadi ikut kesal.

"Kau juga membuatku harus mengurangi waktu tidurku. Mendokusai." Shikamaru protes juga, walau alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengaku salah. Dan terima kasih karena kalian telah datang kemari." Jawab Naruto. Disertai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Suasana masih terasa santai, tapi tiba-tiba dari arah lain terlihat dua pintu lift mulai terbuka, menampakkan sosok-sosok fans fanatik Naruto yang marah.

"Yosh. Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita berangkat!" teriak Naruto. Dengan kecepatan penuh mereka berpencar, lari menuju helikopter model baru dengan ukuran jumbo yang sudah berisi pilot pengemudi. Pilot itu masing-masing bernama Tobi yang baru saja mendapat liburan dari jadwal manggung boyband Akatsuki, serta Hidan yang sama-sama sedang liburan. Terbayang 'kan, bagaimana nasib mereka?

Dalam helikopter yang dikendarai Tobi, terisi oleh Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Sai, Ino, Shino, Neji dan Tenten. Sedangkan di helikopter satunya, dipenuhi oleh, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Kiba dan Akamaru.

Tobi, yang memang terlalu bersemangat terus-menerus mengucapkan kalimat "Tobi anak baik. Jadi nanti pasti Tobi kasih tanda tangannya ya!". Ia mengikuti insting artisnya dengan melambai-lambaikan tangan pada fans The Hokage, yang sebagian besar merupakan fans Naruto. Jadilah ia hanya mendapatkan senyuman dari para fans yang terlihat penuh kebencian. Tapi, memang dasar Tobi yang aslinya tidak peka, dia tetap saja berucap dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Tebar pesona pada para fans.

Hidan lain lagi, ia tanpa henti mengucapkan mantra pada Jashin-sama. Sebab baginya itu sangat diperlukan demi keselamatan mereka, dan berguna untuk berjaga-jaga. Karena, menurutnya mungkin saja mereka tak selamat, dan roh mereka bisa digunakan sebagai persembahan untuk Jashin-sama.

Tetapi saat ia menjelaskan pendapatnya itu, para penumpangnya justru memberikan deathglare terbaik mereka, kecuali Hinata yang hanya diam. Bahkan ada yang sudah siap menyingsingkan lengan baju untuk memberinya 'pukulan ringan'.

Dan, drama tak penting yang dilakukan kedua pilot-yang-katanya-profesional itu akhirnya terhenti. Setelah Lee yang sama bersemangatnya dengan Tobi, berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya menerbangkan helikopter. Karena seorang fans yang marah melempari helikopter mereka dengan boneka Chucky berukuran cukup besar yang memegang Machine Gun. Entah darimana orang itu mendapatkannya, yang jelas hal itu cukup mengerikan.

Tidak hanya itu saja, dua orang fans bahkan sudah bersiap menaiki dan masuk ke dalam helikopter. Untung saja Sakura dan Ino langsung mendorong mereka ke luar. Sepertinya beberapa fans mengira Naruto dan Hinata ada di dalam helikopter itu.

Sedang helikopter yang dikendarai Hidan ternyata sudah mulai gaduh, mulut lelaki nyentrik tersebut mulai membaca mantra Jashin-sama dengan tangan yang mulai bergerak tak tentu arah. Berusaha menghidupkan helikopter yang sudah dikelilingi banyak fans yang melihat mereka. Naruto yang saat itu memang berada dalam posisi yang dekat dengan pintu, sempat ditarik-tarik oleh fansnya.

Terjadi tarik-tarikan yang sengit antara fans dengan Naruto yang ditarik Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankurou dan Kiba. Para wanita yang lain malah disibukkan dengan kedatangan fans yang mencoba melukai Hinata. Mereka berusaha mengendalikan kondisi, yaitu menggunakan Akamaru sebagai tameng–walau Kiba yang sempat melihatnya tak terlihat senang. Anjing itu dengan senang hati mencakar-cakar dan menggonggong ke segala arah.

Setelah beberapa menit bergulat dengan fans yang menggila, Naruto akhirnya terlepas dari cengkraman mereka. Dengan merelakan sepatu yang hilang satu dan jaketnya robek sana-sini. Hinata juga terselamatkan, setelah teman-temannya membantu menjauhkan para fans menggunakan tas PRIBADI Naruto yang mereka lempar sebagai umpan. Tentu saja–walau sedang marah–para fans berebut mengambilnya dengan senang hati. Setelahnya, barulah Hidan mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menghidupkan helikopter. Baling-balingnya menciptakan angin yang kencang, membuat fans mundur. Dan merekapun berhasil terbang, meski ada beberapa kesalahan seperti helikopter yang oleng karena ketergesaan Hidan.

Perjalanan hanya diselingi dengan hembusan angin malam yang dingin, serta keheningan akibat rasa lelah yang melanda mereka setelah kejadian tadi. Namun kedua insan–Naruto dan Hinata–yang sedang berbahagia itu, masih senang melempar senyum manis. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan saling menggenggam, menghasilkan rasa hangat yang menenangkan.

Naruto menarik kepala Hinata dengan lembut menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Membawanya beristirahat pada pundaknya, memberikan rasa nyaman yang sangat menyenangkan. Hinata tersipu malu, namun tanpa berkata-kata ia lalu menutup matanya. Meresapi momen indahnya bersama Naruto.

Lelaki itupun tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ia sadari, rasa kantuk mulai menyertainya. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya menyamping, dan bersandar pada kepala Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata merasakan kepalanya sedikit bergeser, membuatnya harus kembali ke dunia nyata dari alam mimpinya.

Ia mengusap matanya perlahan, mulai membiasakan matanya untuk melihat. Dia memperhatikan semua orang yang memang telah tertidur. Lalu menoleh, dan mendapati Naruto yang berada di sampingnya telah terbangun, sedang menatap keluar jendela. Atau lebih tepatnya melihat langit yang saat itu masih agak gelap, dengan taburan cahaya bintang dan bulan purnama.

Matanya terlihat sendu.

"Na-Naruto..." Hinata mulai bersuara untuk memanggil lelaki tersebut, pelan namun dapat didengar Naruto.

Yang dipanggil mulai tersentak dari lamunannya, agak kaget saat tahu kekasihnya itu telah bangun.

"Ah, Hinata. Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi terbangun." Naruto memasang tampang bersalah. Merutuki kebodohannya karena mengganggu tidur Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Naruto sendiri kenapa?" Hinata menatap Naruto, khawatir dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang tidak biasa.

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja. Memang aku terlihat sakit ya?"

"Ti-tidak. Tapi, ku-kurasa Naruto terlihat sedih." Jawab Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Oh... Itu..." laki-laki tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya... Khawatir tentang keadaanmu."

"A-aku?" gadis itu malah semakin bingung.

"Ya. Soal kejadian tadi. Aku sedih dan kesal pada diriku... Karena tak sempat melindungimu dari fans-ku sendiri..." Naruto berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Aku khawatir kau justru menyesali keputusanmu memilihku."

"Kenapa aku harus me-menyesal? Aku memang se-sempat diserang fans Naruto, tapi Naruto sendiri juga saat itu dikerubuti para fans. Jadi hal itu sama sekali bukan salah Naruto." Hinata berkata tegas, dan berusaha mengurangi gagapnya.

"Dan aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku memilih Naruto. Sebab, dari Naruto-lah aku belajar untuk selalu berusaha dan tidak mudah putus asa. Karena Naruto juga-lah aku dapat menerima perhatian seseorang yang melihatku apa adanya. Dan yang terpenting, karena Naruto..." ucapan Hinata terhenti, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Aku bisa merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta..." suaranya mengecil, tapi tetap saja perkataannya bisa Naruto dengar.

Saat mendengar hal itu, Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba menatap lekat-lekat kekasihnya yang kembali menunduk karena malu.

"He, ucapanmu kurang jelas Hinata. Apa kau bisa mengulangnya lagi?" Lelaki itu kemudian menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya, sangat senang dengan jawaban Hinata. Sekaligus mencoba menggodanya.

"Na-Naruto..." Hinata jadi jengkel dibuatnya.

"Aaah, kau itu memang manis sekali Hinata... Aku jadi ingin memakanmu..." goda Naruto lagi.

Wajah Hinata makin memerah, dan semakin sulit untuknya memperlihatkan wajahnya kembali.

Naruto kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya, perlahan menyentuh pipi Hinata. Sensasi sentuhannya itu cukup untuk mengagetkan Hinata, rasanya hangat dan lembut. Naruto lalu mengangkat wajah gadis itu, membingkainya dan membawanya mendekati wajahnya sendiri. Mata mereka saling menatap, iris lavender bertemu sky blue.

Tatapan itu rasanya bertahan begitu lama.

"Besok kita akan bertunangan, karena itu... Aku ingin menerima kepastianmu dulu, Hinata..." Naruto memecah keheningan, nada suaranya terdengar sangat serius.

"Apakah kau, benar-benar menerima dan mencintaiku?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu... Dan akan selamanya begitu." Hinata menjawab dengan kesadaran dan keyakinan penuh. Senyumnya merekah indah saat ia mengatakannya.

Naruto, berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Namun ternyata ia tak bisa. Karena dengan cepat ia mendekatkan wajah Hinata, satu tangannya menyibakkan poni Hinata pelan. Lalu ia mengecup kening Hinata, agak lama. Turun ke kedua pipinya.

Pelukan hangatpun turut serta dalam momen bahagia mereka.

Dan sebagai akhir yang indah. Author tidak akan lagi menghilangkan adegan teromantis mereka.

Sebab setelah itu... Naruto mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Gadis itu dapat merasakan hembusan napas Naruto. Walau malu, ia tetap menerima keadaan itu meski dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Dan saat mulai bersentuhan, mereka berdua hanya terdiam seperti membeku.

Bibir mereka bersatu bukan dengan nafsu dan keinginan buruk, tetapi dengan hati dan perasaan nyaman serta suasana romantis yang tidak ingin mereka lewatkan.

**.**

**The End**

**(Didedikasikan untuk NaruHina lovers)**

**Terima kasih banyak telah menyempatkan diri membaca fict ini**

**Bila anda berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review dan concrit ya…**

**.**

**Salam**

**Indi.S-chan**


End file.
